Okiku Satō
Okiku Sato (里 お菊, Sato Okiku) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She belongs to the Sato Clan and is a member of Team Tomoko. (NOTE: As I'm not that content with Okiku at the moment, I decided that I'll change her partly...or a lot, it depends! I'll be adding her new information bit by bit!) Background - in progress - Personality Okiku can be roughly described as a very easy-going, candid and unflappable individual. She is fair, always open for new experiences and usually ready to give everyone a chance, as long as they deserve it in her eyes. She is also quite decisive, courageous and will always stand up for her ideals. Okiku is a very natural person. She always wants to be honest with others and can't stand lying and giving others the runaround. While able to show genuine kindness, Okiku can sometimes have a hard time overlooking other people's mistakes as she is very organized and not easily satisfied with others and herself, which can make her a pain for her surroundings from time to time. She doesn't like to stir up work that has to be done and generally takes her duties seriously. Thus, she is active almost all day and frequently needs others to remind her that she needs to take breaks and relax. Regardless of her exceptional sense of hearing, Okiku is a very vigilant girl who hardly ever misses anything. Being generally interested in extending her knowledge, she often visits the library to get information and spends a lot of her time off improving her techniques alone or with the help of her teammates and friends. Curious as she is, she also likes to chat with others about almost anything. She is described as a pleasant conversation partner. In strong contrast to her usual heedfulness, Okiku can sometimes be surprisingly oblivious when it comes to the emotions of people around her as well as her own. She will obsess with details and what she thinks is right and overlook how others feel about her desicions and actions and how they affect her personally. This makes her appear somewhat indelicate, although people who know her know that she rarely acts that way intentionally. In her core, she remains a kind person who means well. Okiku shares a strong loyalty for Konoha with her peers and wholeheartedly believes in the will of fire. She is willing to protect her loved ones with everything she has. Appearance Okiku is a fair-skinned girl of average height with light-brown eyes. She has black chin-length hair which she brushes behind her ears to keep it out of her face. Her bangs are always parted to the right. She has a very slim physique without many curves. Due to her eye and hair color, she has been mistaken for a member of the Nara Clan in one episode. - in progress - During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she shifts her clothes, replacing them with the standard uniform of the Alliance and a regular Konoha flak jacket. She also now wears her forehead protector on her forehead. Abilities - in progress - Status Relationships - in progress - Part I Introduction Arc Okiku was first seen sitting in the Academy classroom after having graduated successfully. She thought about why Naruto was there despite him having failed the graduation exam. She later was announced to be in Team 6 alongside Keiro and Kaname, and looked very content. Chūnin Exams Arc Okiku and her teammates took part in the Chūnin Exams together with the rest of the Rookie 9. In the first phase, she and Kaname had to rely on Keiro to get the correct answers for all the questions. Though she felt uneasy about the tenth question, she regained her confidence after hearing Naruto's short speech. Like the other candidates who decided to stay, she passed the written test and Team 6 proceeded onto the second phase. In the Forest of Death, Okiku and her teammates were in search of a heaven scroll. They were seen after a while having successfully fought against another team, though they were unlucky and were shown dissapointed at the sight of yet another earth scroll. As they wanted to move on, Okiku heard two people drawing closer to them, who turned out to be Tenten and Neji, searching for Lee who had run off to rescue Sakura from Dosu, Zaku and Kin. Seeing themselves having an advantage since one member is missing, the team decided to fight the two but was interrupted by an agonized cry coming from afar. All five rushed to where it came from and witnessed as Sasuke with a curse mark beat up the Oto-nin. After the fight was over and Tenten scolded Lee for being reckless, Okiku slightly chuckled and complimented her for having such good control over her comerades. Later, they were seen at the preliminaries, indicating that they had managed to get a heaven scroll in time. - in progress - Invasion of Konoha Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc During the time-skip Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc Adventurers at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Final Arc Ultimately, Okiku woke up once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled by Sasuke and Naruto after they ended the war. She later attended Neji's funeral along with the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Okiku makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. She is later seen at Naruto's and Hinata's wedding, being part of a photo alongside the other girls (Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura). Epilogue Years later, Okiku eventually became an instructor at the Academy along with Shino. In the last chapter, she was seen coming to his classroom when some of his pupils - most notably Boruto Uzumaki - caused a ruckus, not paying attention or showing respect to their teacher. Looking at the students from afar with a smile, she told Shino not to worry, saying it's no wonder they behaved this way when you thought about their parents. Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Okiku, along with the other members of the Konoha 11 and Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Yamato, came to Naruto's rescue and helped out in the fight against Satori. Road to Ninja Okiku appears in this movie together with her teammates. In the alternate world, Okiku has changed a lot. She turned into a scaredy-cat who behaves very irresponsible and unconcentrated. She is also much less quick on the uptake than usual, shown when she is the last one to notice Lee in the girl's changing room at the hot springs. Trivia * While Okiku's last name's kanji 里 (sato) translates to "village", the kanji 菊 (kiku) in her first name means "chrysanthemum", which she once noted to be her favourite flower in an omake. * Okiku hates spring because she suffers from hay fever. * According to the databook(s): ** Okiku's personality is described as straightforward and alert. ** Okiku's hobbies include cooking, reading and gathering information. ** Okiku would like to fight Temari. ** Okiku's favourite food is Onigiri with salmon filling while her least favourite is Tempura. ** Okiku has completed 37 official missions in total: 10 D-Rank, 16 C-Rank, 8 B-Rank, 3 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. ** Okiku's favourite phrase is "Never surrender" (決して降伏しない, kesshite koufukushinai). Quotes - in progress - Reference Okiku Sato is an OC for the Narutoverse created by The SatoGirl. Edit: I'm an idiot. I only realized just now that Read Books was kind enough to write about me on her OC's page. So now: a big thank you to you as well!Category:DRAFT